Last Wish
by Jiyoka
Summary: The celebrity world which she could sing to her heart contain,but cannot fall for him, Kagamine Rin. The peaceful privacy normal school life,can be with him all the time, Kagamine Rui.Which one will Rin choose? this is one of my old story, I hope you like this
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hey there, this is Kagamine Rin ~ I'm a normal high school student. Well, sort of, my part time job is a super star, Kagamine Rin. Because I need (want) to go to school, I wear a wig and contact lens so that no one recognize me and ruins my privacy. My name in that normal life is Kagami Rui. Because of papa's work, I migrated to a new town, and transferred to new school.

Well, I always wear a black color wig and red color lens, I don't talk much and don't want to make friend with anyone. Because for me, friend is a pain in the ass… (A/N: to dear readers, sorry if it's too rough)

" Please make Kagami-san welcome. Kagami-san, please introduce yourself ."

Meiko sensei call me to introduce myself, she smile at me warmly, patting my back. Her brown hair is shorter than mine. And her breast is ten times bigger than mine…what the hell did she ate?

"My name is Kagami Rui, please don't be my friend." I said coldly and glares at everyone like they are my big enemies. How childish~

"Kagami-san!" Meiko sensei's mad. Good.

Everyone was whispering more like gossiping, I hate that kinds of people. I walk to my seat that is beside the window. A girl sitting in front of me with golden hair almost my original color hair. She keeps on looking and typing her phone. Beside me is a boy also has blonde hair, aquamarine eyes like Rin. He tied a ponytail and he looks like taller than me, just a bit! As I look closer, examine him from head to toe, he….. looks like the male version of me.. THIS IS CREEPY!

'Ding Dong Ding' the school bell rang for recess.

No one dare to come close to me. That's a good sign. Taking my bento and my diary book to arrange my schedule for tomorrow's interview. I walk to the back of the school, looking around that area, no one, my lucky day. I sit on the grass and open my bento!... it's just some oat biscuits. Because I'm a celebrity, I can't eat many cakes or sweets.. it'll make me fat..Seriously, it's kind of like hell….

Rustles sound appeared from the bushes behind my back, is it a snake? A cat? Or an alien? (This doesn't make sense). A blonde head pop out from the bushes and stare at me, he must be the boy that sit beside me.

" Is there anyone beside you?" the blonde guy ask.

"Anyone? Are you blind? There's only me." I glare at him with a ' are you stupid ' face.

" Hey, don't be that cold, you've being cold enough in the class. I can even feel the chill sitting beside you! And you almost froze everyone in that class! " he shivers

" It's not my fault that I had to sit beside a dumbass like you!"

" Oh, well. Hey, you seems familiar…."

Oh no, did he see through my disguise? If it is, I'm going to have nightmare everyday..

" Ah! If you put blue color lens and blonde hair, you'll look like me!"

"….?" Okay, he's an idiot.

" Do you wanna play 'disguise you like Len' game ?"

"… do you know who is Kagamine Rin?"

"Ka..ga… Ah! I know that girl! She looks like me right? Everyone though that! Since I have a baby face, and looks like a girl" Out of the blue, rose petals appeared out of nowhere… Is this a shoujo manga?

Back to the topic! Okay, he is a total idiot. But it is a sign of relieve…. Thank god.. I pack my un finish bento and makes my operation 'Run Away from that idiotic guy before he starts whatever story'.

"Is it a big sin to have such beautiful face and fortunes? I know it's really a sin but- He-hey! Wait!" he grab my hand. What the-?

" My name's Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you, I'll call you Rui from now on than, call me Len-sama"

"…. You are kidding right… the 'sama'?"

" Nope! Hehehe~"

I glare at him and punch him on his cheek. 'Pak', there, my kind of greeting. The bell rang and I walk faster as he was *cough* fainted *cough* sleeping on the ground. Maybe I'm too cruel.. Sitting beside that guy who keeps on glaring at me feels uncomfortable. What the hell is that dumbass glare at me. Wait, I look closely at the direction that he is glaring, it's in front of me. He's staring at the girl sitting in front of me. Did he had a crush on that girl? If it is, I maybe can bother him.

" Hey, dumbass, can I confess something?" I glare at him.

".. It's Len sama, not dumbass…"

"Whatever, hey, come closer." I lean to his ear and whispers so that no one can hear other than me or him.

" Did you have a crush on the girl sitting in front me?"

He blush and look away. Looking nervous and cute. This boy is interesting, I should play him more. And pause! Did I just said that he's cute? (A/N: Admit it, you did) shut up author. And for you readers, I would really appreciate you guys not to take that seriously.

" Yo-you don't know anything!"

" Yes I did, I know who's your crush~"

" Shu-shut up!"

He ignore me and it's getting bored. I look at my watch and.. I'm late for my work.. oh no, Shion-san's going to explode waiting for me outside…

I quickly pack my bag and run outside the class. I don't care if I bump into someone because I'm really in a hurry… Or I'll get some punishment from that ice-cream demon… I look at the main gate and there, a red sport car and a man standing against the car. Oh no, he's going to be very mad.

" Shion-san, sorry that I'm late" I pant.

" Ri- I mean, Rui! What the hell's taking you so long! Get in the car quick!"

I get in as he order and he start the engine, putting his sun glasses away. He drive as I took of the wig and lens.

" Honestly, you shouldn't really go to school. I can call a private home tutor for you. And your parents also think like tha-"

"Stop talking about my parents. I don't have one"

".. *sigh* Rin, you still have that revenge? Why can't you just throw it away and start your life. Your parents' rich, you can also-"

" Shut the fuck up. I don't like to talk about my private life."

"… The reporters for the xxx magazine will be coming and you should prepare yourself in the dressing room kay? I've call Gumi-san to help you for the make-over."

" We are going to be late if we don't hurry"

He park the car and I run into the studio. I open my dressing room's door and there is Gumi, the women who always be like my sister. I wave at her and she pat on the chair signing me to sit down.

" How's your school today?" her voice's gentle as an angel. She could really be popular if she becomes a celebrity.

"… Great, I didn't want to make friends with those people. I don't like it. But if I take private class then it's like living in jail…"

" Well, it's a good thing not to have friends in that kind of place because you may expose your identity "

" I don't have friends, but I have enemies.. In school and here" frowning.

"Haha, there you go Rin, all done. Now be ready for your act, because you don't want them to know your little secret right?" she sounds it playfully and grin.

".. Thanks, Gumi"

I look at myself in the mirror, and see that I'm wearing a white bow on my head, a short and a cloth that's almost look like middle school t-shirt but no sleeve.

I open the door and Shion-san's waiting outside. He walk beside me to a studio. I will be appearing in a reality show called " Celebrities' Chat" . Boring… and I will be chatting about my hobbies, family, and I hate them all. I just need to lie and make it simple, I don't want to be exposed.

" Hey, this is Lily and welcome to the 'Celebrities' Chat'. Today we have a special guest, please welcome our cute and lovely idol, Kagamine Rin!" my partner, Lily, call me out.

" Heey~ This is Kagamine Rin, nice to meet ya, Lily! I'm so excited to see you until I can't fall asleep and I almost got late, sorry~" put my hand on the back of my neck and smile cutely.

" Haha, it's really our cute but clumsy Rin-chan. Nice to meet you too Rin."

" A-ah! Pl-please treat me well!" I bow and hit my head on the desk. Really, it's a pain to act dumb and cute.

" Oh my, are you okay? You are really cute in clumsy side." Chuckling like a witch.

"I'm fi-fine! Sorry for making you worry. Shall we continue the show? Sorry…"

" It's okay, Rin-chan. Okay, I will read the question that your fans sending. Here's one. 'dear Rin, what did you do when you're free? And introduce yourself more'".

" Okay here we go! I love orange, I love my white bow tie since my lovely grandma made for me. And I will be sleeping if I have time because I'm kinda a lazy girl.. Hihihhi~" I knock my head lightly and smile cutely. Urgh, how can I survive..

" Awww~ you are too cute Rin-chan." She squeeze me into her arms, hitting on her big chest… Can't breath… "You must be really tired of working since you are just 14 now. It's okay, I'm the same here too. Hahaha. Now, here's another one ' Rin-chan, do you have a boyfriend?'"

" A-a boyfriend? Eto.. it's embarrassing to say this but.. I..never date or have one before.. Aha..?"

"Oh my! You don't have one? Well, since you're single and innocent, why don't you try our new show, 'Matching celebrity'. You can become our first guest. It's a matching game with other celebrity and you can date, confess , or you can also refuse them"

"Eh-eh.. Is it alright if I come? I'm still 14 though..A-and will I be in the way?"

" Of course not! You are just fine!"

" Fuh… Glad to hear.." tilt my head and smile like an idiot. That's it Rin, act like an idiot

" Urgh.. I'm tired of acting like a dumbass!" I frown as loudly as I can.

" Be patient Rin, if you want to continue singing, you have to be like this"

Shion-san drop me by my house's front gate, waving at him back and enter the house. As I enter the main house, butlers and maids bow down and greet me. I hate here, it's not home.

" Rin-sama, your bath is ready" a random maid say.

"Rin-sama, your dinner is ready" another one said

Rin-sama Rin-sama, Urghh.. I hate that 'sama' sound.

" Skip the dinner, prepare orange macaroons and honey milk. Put them in my bedroom . I'll take a bath."

There, I have to act like 'ojou-sama' like my mom order me to. I don't like it, I even have to act in a place called 'home'. I open my door, look around my room, it was big, lonely, and dark. I don't like it. The maid close the door behind me and I push myself on the bed, feeling exhausted. I try to push myself away from the bed to get a bath. Taking off my clothes in a rude way and jump into the bath tub. Ah, relaxing my spinning mind. And then I'm blur, feeling sleepy, I think I'm too tired. I quickly went out of the tub and put on my pajama. Then, someone knock the door.

" Excuse me Rin-sama, I'm here to send your macaroons and hot honey milk ". This sounds familiar.

"Send it in"

A blonde hair guy came in, looks a lot like me, wait… LEN?

" Nice to meet you Rin-sama, I'm a new butler here. My mom's working here as a personal doctor. Her name's Luka. I can't believe I get to see Kagamine Rin in real! I'm a fan of your songs, nice voice. But your voice almost sounds like one of my friend"

Wait, 'your friend' mean's Kagami Rui? Oh god, I need to fix Rui's voice.

" It's very rude of you to speak to your mistress like that"

" I-I'm sorry! Please don't tell my mom!" He bow, sweats flowing down his cheek.

" Please excuse yourself, you may go now." There, the mistress talk.

He get out of my bedroom and then I smash a pillow on my face and then I scream. Why he has to be here? My secrets going to be expose if I'm careless… I stare at my macaroons, put that 'Len thing' aside. Let me enjoy my delicious macaroon first.

I sit on my balcony as I enjoy my dinner, staring at the full moon. Ah! I almost forget to make my schedule! I run over to my bag and take out that stupid book. I hate this kind of job, but I don't have a choice since it's the only way to make my songs popular. I like singing because it's all started when I was 4..~

~Flash Back~

Grandma is lying on her bed, she said that her life was in the line. She look weak, pale like a vampire. She put my tiny hand in hers and smile warmly like a sun. She was the only one that cares about me. My parents keep on going overseas so I didn't know them much.

" Rin, it's been a while since you sing lullaby for me. I love to hear them again. Please?" she said with a cocky voice.

" Bu-but, oba-sama, mom forbi-"

" SeeU's not here, so it's okay, I'll keep this secret between use."

"O-okay. I'll sing oba-sama's special song. This one I made it last week for you~ Daughter of evil"

" Okay"

I sang while holding my grandmother's cold hand. Water that called tears flow out from my eyes. I know, no one will treat me as nice as grandmother, loving me for who I am. Her face's smiling, she's no longer here. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and pulled me out. I scream and cried, screaming for my grandmother to wake up. I sat on a nearby chair and felt something in my pocket. A piece of paper's in it, wrapped with a pure white ribbon. Grandmother must have secretly put it in when I'm singing. I open the small piece of paper, grandmother's writing, elegance and the smell of my grandmother.

" Rin-chan ,smile always okay ? Please grand my last wish..

Sing for your life, let the world knows your voice….I love you~

-Love, Grandmother"

I hugged the letter, crying, sniffing, grandmother's last wish, I will grand it. Even though mama and papa disagree it…

~End of flash back~

And that's why I sing, I sing for my grandma, I sing while thinking of her, not anyone else. I close my book, throwing it on the table, close the balcony's door and jump on the bed. Ah~ soft, fluffy~ And fell asleep.

"Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep"

Urgh! Stupid alarm clock! I take the alarm clock and throw it on the floor, hard. And then went back to my beauty sleep. Then, my personal maid, Miki, come in, hoping that I'll be a good oujou-sama and wake up. But a failure of course, they have to listen what I say. I can shut them up easily. But one thing that I can't shut it up, the new butler, Len…

"Rin-sama, please get up, your breakfast's ready! Please wake up! I need to go to school!" annoyed..

" Urgh.. 5 minutes…" Just as Len sigh, a familiar voice appear…

" Rin! Kagamine Rin! Wake up! Don't think that you want to skip today!"that voice.. Kaito..Shion..

" Eto… Skip what?" Len asked in curious.

" You must be the new butler, you look like Rin. Hi, I'm her manager. I came here because I'm worried that she will skip sc-"

" Nothing! Skip nothing at all ! Len, I'm awake so please leave us" I quickly cut in.

" Ye-yes, Rin-sama. I'll be going to school now."

Len quickly go out with a red face, looking like ' I shouldn't asked..'. He close the door and leave my breakfast on the table that's beside my bed.

" Shion.. Please like hell ! Don't tell Len that I'm Rui."

" Why?" curious…

" He's in the same school as Rui's in. So if he found out, I'll be busted. But even if he keep quiet, he still will tell his best friend or crush.."

" .. Good thinking, Rin. Well, you better prepare now, I'll send you to school"

"…If you did, someone will recognize you as my manager."

" But if you don't, Len or someone else will saw you walking out of Rin's mansion."

"… Just get out and wait in the guestroom"

Shion got out and I quickly take a bath, put on my middle high school uniform, put my black color wig and red color lens. Pulling up my socks and tie my fake hair into a pony tail with my precious white bow. Running to Shion's car while all my maids and butlers, except Miki, were not around.

" Go go go! I have to skip school on 2 because of the shooting"

" I'll help you to get out of there later, you're almost late!"

" Because I overslept, I know!"

I open the door and run towards my class. When I reach the class, the bell rings. I was exhausted, panting because of running. I walk to my chair and saw thumbnails on it. Maybe because of how I introduce myself yesterday and I got enemies. Well, as always, I grab the thumbnails and throw it out of the window. Sitting back while someone giggled and me.

" It seems like you got enemies so quickly, Rui" Len said to me. Putting his head on his hand.

" Ha-ha, very funny. Thanks for the welcome gift whoever give me." I shouted to let all the classmates hear.

Teacher came in and I sit on my chair. Boring… I'm so tired because I slept late yesterday night. I'm going to have panda eyes if I do that again. Putting my book in front of me and I put my head on my hands, sleeping.

' Pak!' the sound of the smacking my head sound was loud and hurts. Ouch…

"Who the hell?" I grumble.

" Wake up sleepy head. It's break time. You're lucky that teacher didn't give you to detention. I wonder why teacher didn't wake you up."

Of course he or she didn't. Because they know who I really am and why I'm sleeping.

" Fuck of, smartass. Can't you go and flirt with that girl?" pointing towards the crush of Len.

"Wha-what? No way! I won't, well.." I could see pink red on his cheeks. Cute and dumb.

I stood up, looking at him with a 'don't bother me' face.

Walking out to the rooftop. Peace and quiet. With no one there bothering me like Len. Stepping out to the rooftop and take a deep breath. Ah~ relaxing.. I took out my lens and wig, and lay down, looking towards the blue sky. Counting clouds and giggle myself when some funny shape clouds pass by. But really, it's fun when you're alone.

" Hey, who are you? And why are you at my place?" A male's voice appeared.

" Why do you care? You are not the owner here so it's not your property. Fuck off!"

And then I realize, I've made a big mistake. I am here in the identity of Rin.. and I am acting me. I sat up and look around. A boy who was taller than me, his teal color eyes staring right into my deep sea blue eyes. The wind's blowing his teal color hair. He's wearing school uniform, with a mint colour tie, matching his hair and eyes.

" I've never saw you hear before, and you're wearing our uniform. Which classes are you from? "

" I-I'm from…"

" Don't tell me.. are you…" Oh no, did he found out that I'm Kagamine Rin?

" No-no! I'm not!". I wave my hand, in nervous.

" Fuh, thank god you're not that Len's sister. But honestly, you really looks like him. And you looks very familiar…" I've got to get out of here!

" I-I'm sorry! I have an urgent!" I took my wig and lens and whosh! Ran away from him.

That was so damn close. I wish that he will not recognize me. I have to be careful. I Quickly put on back my lens and wig, looking left and right, hoping that I won't bump into him again.

The bell rang and it's time for me to sleep in class. As I was opening the door, ' pom' . Something hit me on the head. I'm wet, my head's hurt because of the bucket that hit me. Ouch. Everyone look at me and began to laugh, I hold my wig, hopping that it won't get off. I hate them, this is going too far, I stare at a girl who laugh the most. She looks like the boy that I met on the rooftop. Teal color eyes, long hair that was tied into two pigtails. She grin evilly, it's her, she did this.

I bang the door, hard, and everyone when silent. Staring with my crimson red eyes at all of them.

" Some people just too stupid and dumb to make this prank. I wonder how small is the size of her brain." I stare at the teal girl, and grin.

I walk in, take my bag and went out. Before that, I glare at Len, who does nothing but laugh when that happen. That's it, I quit this school.

I was sitting in the principle's room, wet, I'm trying to dry myself with a towel. My lens and wig are put off. I look at the principle, Mr. Shion Akaito, Kaito's uncle. His face looks worried and disappointed. Then, someone bang the door in panic. Kaito rushed in and look shock seeing me in this condition.

" Rin! What the hell.. Please give me an explanation, uncle! I thought you promise that this kind of thing won't happen!"

" Ka-Kaito! Calm down, do not put your voice up! I am really sorry for what did the students made and promise I'll investigate, this won't happen again so trust me!" stand up, trying to hold me in this school.

" I don't care anymore! As her manager and her guardian, my job is to look after her! I wi-."

" STOP! I said stop! Who the hell do you think you are making your own decision! This is my life and there's nothing you can change!" I cut in, feeling annoyed being ignored.

" Rin I-."

" Kaito shut up, now, principle, if you want me to stay, then figure out an idea."

" I'm very sorry for this Kagamine-san. I will prepare a person to protect you. I promise this won't happen again."

"Very well then. Shion, bring me home. I need to prepare for my next schedule."

" … I understand, Rin."

Kaito accompany me to his car, I need a bath, quick. This water stinks…

* * *

**E...Eto... I..I hope you like this! Please review! XC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Birds chipping outside my window, the morning light fells like it's burning my eyes. I hate morning, I want to sleep forever. My eyes' heavy, I can't open it.

" Miki, close the curtain…" I mumbled.

" Bu-but Rin-sama, you have to wake up.." she said with a timid voice.

" It's Sunday! No school, no schedule! So please let me sleep just for today! I'm tired!"

" Sorry.. Rin-sama but… Len-san asked me to wake you up.. something urgent happen. It's about your mom..."

" My mom? If she's involved in an accident, not my business." I put my head back to my fluffy pillow.

"NO! Please.. I mean, your mom send a boy as your fiancée to live here.."

I jump up, what fiancée? You must be kidding me! I jump out of my precious bed and went straight into my bathroom. And when I'm finished, Kaito burst in, in panic.

" Kagamine Rin! What the hell did your mom think of sending you a fiancée? That old hag must be crazy! She's going to ruin your celebrity life!" he pant.

" Are you dumb? I know, and that's why I woke up so early in shock!"

Before Kaito could start talking, a knock appeared. A young man that's kind of good looking standing beside the door. His purple long hair tied up like a samurai. And dressing like a samurai with a blade on his side. I was guessing if this guy's a serious otaku..

" Now what? An unknown samurai-like-otaku came in? Who the hell gave that guy a permission to come in?" I shouted and bang the desk beside me. Seriously, if you burst in with some insane news after I just woke up, you're doom.

" Please forgive me for my rude action but I have the permission from your mom, Mrs. Kagamine. My master is here to see you too." He bow.

" Miki! Get my mom on the phone now and make sure that she's answering it! If she refuse, say that her daughter's going to kill herself!" I commanded to Miki in a scary captain way.

Miki quickly gets the phone and call a million times until my mom agree to answer my call.

" Rin! What the heck are you thinking of calling me in this time? I'm a busy mom so please make it quick!" mom shouted in the phone after Miki passed me the phone.

Fuck my life.

" I'm the one that should be shouting at you old hag! What's with the fiancée thing? Don't spoil my life as Kagamine Rin!"

" Rin! Where are your manners? How can you shout like that to your mother? Have some-."

" Shut the fuck up lady! I'm not a toy! I can choose who I want so stop picking fiancée for me! You should care more about Lenka idiot than me! Now fuck!" I hang up.

Throwing my phone on the floor and step it hard. I could feel hot tears flowing down from my checks. I hate you sister, I hate you mother, I hate me. I sit on my bed and starting to wipe my tears away.

" Miki, get everyone out of here! I want to be alone!" I sob.

" Ye-yes, Rin-sama…" Miki said with a worried voice.

"Rin.. I …" Kaito look worried too.

" Just.. get out.."

The door closed and everyone went out. I was here, alone. Sobbing, burying my face into two of my hands. I could feel it's getting wet. Why? Why does this thing happens to me? I just want to sing, I want to dance, I just want to follow my dream, not theirs… If they send me a fiancée, it will ruin my reputation….Grandma.. Piko.. Help. I need you all to come back to me. Wait, Piko? Why now.. Piko.. Piko.. my precious Piko… A sharp pain in my heart appeared. What is this feeling?

I took a chair and bang it on my table smashing it while shouting. Tears flowing non-stop. Miki step in and try to calm me down. Kaito and that samurai guy burst in panic.

" Rin-sama! Please calm down! Call her personal doctor! She's in trauma!" Miki ordered a maid nearby.

" Rin! Hang it into yourself! Don't think of him anymore!" Kaito shouted and grab my hand.

" Piko! Get Piko here! I need him now!"

" Rin! Look at me! Piko's dead 4 years ago! He'll never came back!" Kaito shouted at me with his hands on my shoulder. Shaking me softly to wake me up from my fantasy.

Then, Luka-sempai, my personal doctor came in with her assistant, Luki. She give me a shot and my body feels weak. I feel calm a little. The samurai-like guy look at me with my sudden action. Kaito pat my head and smile warmly. Then, he lay me on the bed and I fell asleep.

* * *

_It was a shinning and warm morning and it's 10 in the morning. I was sitting alone in my rose garden still feeling down because of grandmother's 6th anniversary death. There, Piko came with orange macaroons. Piko was my childhood and my butler ever since he was adopted by my grandmother. He was my only friend, my loyal dog, my love and my everything._

_" Hey, Rin, cheer up okay. I'll always stay by your side no matter what happen." He patted my back._

_" Bu-but.. Oba-sama's gone! I want her back! I want her to be by my side forever.." I sob._

_" Don't worry. I promise .I'll never let you go as long as I'm breathing. I'll be your loyal dog and protect you, even though I'm as the same age as you! Haha" he grab my hand and kiss it._

_I blush and my face became red. I know he's not lying. Piko never lie to me._

_"o..okay.." I started to wipe my tears off._

_We made a pinky promise that we will be together forever and he'll fulfill my grandmother's wish with me. But I know, he too, will leave me in the next minute._

_A bang sound coming from the bushes. I can feel thick water from Piko's stomach as he hug me. I know, he'll die. Bodyguards and soldiers starting to chase and circle around us to protect me._

_" Pi-Piko… Piko you just made a promise and now you are leaving me? Piko don't go! You will stay by my side forever and will never let my hand go!" I grab his hand while screaming as his head laying on my lap. Blood keep on flowing non-stop as some doctors and nurses came running toward us. They try to pull Piko from me Piko and I just holding hand tightly._

_" Rin..I love.. you.." he breath his last breathes and I could see his eyes wide open. Bloods flowing from his mouth too. His hand's getting colder and weaker. His skin as pale as a ghost. I know, he has follow grandma to there. I shouted his name again and again loudly as I see him sent to the hospital. And then I realize how much it hurts to lose Piko than grandmother. And I realize I've fall in love for him deeply._

_I swear I won't fall in love again. I will freeze this feelings of mine. Because I believe that the one that I love will be taken away from me. I still could remember how I spend hours crying beside Piko's body. And I saw a figure appears. A girl that looks just like me but younger, a white bow on the head with blonde hair, sea blue eyes and wearing a beautiful gown. She pointed at me and mumble a word.._

_" You swear you won't fall and I'll help you.." she said._

_And a yellow light appears in my chest and shine warmly. And by the time I woke up, I feel nothing, I can't feel love. 'She' that I called angel help me._

* * *

" Mm.." I mumbled

It's morning again, the clock's ringing and it almost broke my eardrum. I throw the clock on the floor hard. Seriously, this is the tenth clock this month. Ah, it's Monday and I have school today. A knock appears and Miki came in.

" Ah, Rin-sama. How are you feeling today?" she said brightly.

" I feel… nothing."

" Well good then, it's rare to see you woke up yourself. Did you have a bad dream?" she ask like a mother maid and sounds independent.

"I..have a dream of my past Piko.. it hurts a lot on my head."

" I hope you're alright to go to school. You slept for one whole day yesterday. And I've asked your fiancée to wait in the guestroom. Should I call him?" as she laid the trial of my breakfast on my lap.

" no.. Let him wait. I'm going to school today. Call Kaito to pick me up in one hour."

" Yes, Rin-sama. Please excuse me." She went out.

As usual, I ate my breakfast alone, bath, get dress. Miki comb my hair and my fake hair. She put it on my head and I wear my lens.

" Where's Len?"

"He went to school early today."

Kaito came in and smile gladly to see I'm okay. He took me to my school and I walk into the principle's room.

" Did you get an idea?" I ask the principle coldly.

" Yes I did. Mikuo, come here." He command a boy.

That boy has teal color hair that smell like leek, eww, with teal eyes, teal ties. And even his fingernails painted teal! Teal boy from the last time!

" Rin-sama, this is Hatsune Mikuo, my son. He'll protect you from the bullies. He is almost as same as a butler. Please treat him well." He said with a smile.

That boy, I can see he's not happy being a butler I mean a slave for a girl like me, I'll torture him..

" I don't want a slave, I want a friend. Just a friend. If I want a butler, I have it at home. Please don't treat your son like a slave" I slam his desk and walk away while pulling that boy name Mikuo out.

" Oww..! What the hell are you-"

" If you became my slave, you'll get torture so just be friend." I cut him.

His eyes widen and he look at me. Pulling his hand out and smile.

" The name's Mikuo. Call me Kuo-chan. Nice to meet you new friend." He smile.

" And my name's Kagami Rui for now, A.K.A Kagamine Rin. I'm sure you have read my profile from your father." I shake his hand.

" I never thought a ojou-sama would come to this kind of school."

" Hey, it's my wish to go anywhere. "

We both laugh and talk about each interest as we walk to my class and his new class that is with me. When we enter, everyone's eyes looking and staring at us together. Mikuo sat behind me and we keep on talking until the bell rang. A teal hair girl that almost look like Mikuo keep on staring at us with an annoying face.

" Hey.. Mikuo, aren't you suppose to be in the other class?" She said with a squeaky and disgusting voice that make my hair stand. She even hug Mikuo's arm! Ewww..

" I'm tranfering here, Miku, and get off!" he try to free himself. I could see him too feeling annoyed with her.

" Hey, girl, who the heck are you. You're annoying and acting like a mental problem child. Can't you stop seducing my friend?" I said in straight forward.

He chuckle when I said something like that to the girl name Miku. Me too, chuckle, looks like I really got a friend after I said that it's a pain in the ass. That Miku girl grumble and walks away as Meiko-sensei walk in.

" Chat with you later then, I need to study" I said.

" Okay" he waved.

I look in front and put my head on the table. Suddenly remember that angel in my dream. Who is she? And then I fall asleep.

* * *

_The waves making a lullaby, wind blow softly on a girl's blonde silk hair. She was wearing a plain white dress standing beside the ocean. Her white bow looks a coloured with blood. She was standing there and singing a sad song while tears rolling down her check. She look sad, regretful, as if her life's full of sorrow. I could hear her singing a song very clearly._

**_machi hazure no chiisana minato, hitori tatazumu shoujyo ,kono umini mukashi-kara aru ,hisoka na iitsutae_**  
**_ negai wo kaita youhishi wo ,kobin ni irete ,umi ni nagaseba itsunohika ,omoi wa minoru dashou_**  
**_ nagare-te iku gurasu no kobin ,negai wo kometa messe-ji ,suiheisen no kanata ni ,shizuka ni kieteku_**

**_ kimiwa itsumo watashi no tameni ,nandemo site-kureta noni ,watashi wa itsumo wagamama-bakari ,kimi wo komarase teta_**  
**_ negaiwo kanaete kureru kimi ,mou inai kara ,kono umini watashi no omoi ,todokete morau no_**  
**_ nagarete-iku chiisana negai ,namida to sukoshi no riguretto ,tsumi ni kizuku nowa itsumo ,subete owatta ato_**  
**_ nagare teiku gurasu no kobin ,negai wo kometa messe-ji ,suiheisen no kanata ni ,shizukani kieteku_**

* * *

"Ding Dong Ding Dong " the bell rang.

I woke up, I could fell like I'm crying because of that dream. The lyric's still clear in my mine. Wait, the lyric! I quickly take a pen and a piece of paper trying to write it.

" Rui, what are you writing?" Mikuo ask in curious.

" Hey Mikuo, guess what, my angel gave me another lyric song. And it'll be a perfect one!" I said while smiling to my new best friend

" Angel?" he chuckles

" Ah! I better go, bye~" I said while singing.

Mikuo wave at me as I run to the main gate to meet Kaito. I saw Kaito's car, I quickly jump in and start to write again.

" What are you writing, Rin?" he ask.

" A new song, "regret message" I dreamed about it

He smile and started the car to the studio. As I was writing, a drop of tear drop on the paper. Eh, what is this feeling? I feel sadness, hurts my heart and.. love? I stop writing after I realize the lyric's meaning. It was like the story of Piko and I.

Piko saved my life as the servant and I'm the queen of evil. I didn't die, Piko did, I was the one that the murderer aim for. But he replaced me, just like that sister and brother in my song. I can't stop my tears. The lyric actually match my life. Angel, is this your blessing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sitting on my comfortable bed with my orange blanket covered from my hips to my toes, staring blankly at the window. Today I took an off from school and work because I need a good rest. For some reason after I saw that angel, I feel really tired. I'm still thinking about that angel, is that a dream? Most of my heart believe that it's not, because I could feel a big different about my emotions. Before I could doze off deeper, a knock appeared from the other side of the door.

" Who is it?" I asked as I turn to the door.

" This is Miki. A guest has arrived to visit you, Rin-sama. He said that he's your classmate" she sounds happy. Why's that?

" I'll be there in 10 minutes, lead the guest to the waiting room."

" Yes, Rin-sama" I could hear her skipping as she apart from the door. Miki sure is energetic today.

Walking towards my closet and picked an elegant yet simply looking dress. It's pure white, long sleeves, the dress ended to my knee. Light pink laces at the end of the sleeves and dress, and a soft pink not too big or small rose on the chest. After sliding into the dress, I tied my precious ribbon on my head in rabbit-ear style like usual. Took a very quick cheek on me in front of the mirror and set off towards where the guest is. When I reached there, knock before you enter.

" I'm coming in" I said as I turn the knob of the door.

As I enter, something teal colour caught my attention… There stood a boy in teal so handsome under the sunlight you could faint. He looks out of the window, amazed by the scene of my rose garden. The teal colour hair, teal tie, teal fingernails, and that dreamy teal eyes…. Mikuo! Walking towards him with a smile craved on my face.

" Mikuo!" I said in surprise and happy tone. The boy turns from the window to me. His face expression changed as soon as he saw he. There's a relieved expression on his face.

" Rin!" he shouted as he throw himself on me " I thought something happened to you!" he puts me in his arms.

" Something did happen, but not big deal. I'm just very tired, that's why I'm absent from school and work" I tug his school shirt.

We break away after a long warm hug and smiles to each other. Who would have thought someone else other than Kaito and Miki will be worrying me. My parents? Remember, they're nothing more than strangers to me, I barely remember their faces! They're never home, even if they do, it's just for a while. Since I was little, I've tried my best to get their attention by having good grades, social to the high level people, and perfect. But still, what they see in me is just a spoiled brat that's too spoiled. I gave up when my beloved one died, I locked myself in my room for months and thought every detail of what I'm doing in the past. I realized there's no meaning of it to get those politic parents' attention. It's just a waste of time.

" I'm glad that you're fine…" he mumble under his breath.

" I'm glad too that I'm not dead yet" we both laugh loudly.

Without noticing that Miki knocked, she walks in with a wide smile on her face. Pushing the trolley full of my favourite desserts and drinks. There's something wrong with Miki today….

" Miki.." I said

" Yes?"

"Did you ate something wrong?" she blinks at me but then laughs at the end.

" No Miss Rin, but something good happened to me now" she waved and another hand on her cheek

" What?" I said impatiently

" It's because my beloved mistress got herself a boyfriend" she said bluntly

Mikuo and I blush deeply as we stares at each other, than at Miki." WE ARE NOT DATING!" we both shouted loudly at Miki. But she just stands there smiling.

" Well, Mikuo-sama, I think Rin-sama will be very pleased if you joined dinner with us."

Ah, dinner with my best friend, when was the last time I invited a friend to dinner? Oh right, 4 years ago, before Piko got shot. Wait, Piko… a sharp pain appeared in my heart, aching and I feel like crying after remembering the name. Staring down at the floor blankly for a few seconds and snap myself from the thoughts.

" Dinner sounds great, won't you think, Mikuo? I would be happy if you could join us" I smiled as I clap my hands together.

" Well, I loved to but I have something to do tonight, so maybe next time" he puts his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. " Sorry"

" It's okay, I really do hope you can join me" And after that, Mikuo left. It's such a pity that he couldn't stay longer. Staring down at Mikuo as he leaves the main gate from the window with a blushing face. He worried about me…

" Excuse me" a familiar voice interrupt my stares towards Mikuo. Turning around to where the voice came from and saw purple. Oh, it's just that purple weird looking girly long hair samurai.

" Can I help you?" I said coldly and gives him a cold glare. I seriously hate this kind of guy. I mean his long purple hair and too low voice for a human annoys me! (A/U: To Gakupo's fans, I'm very sorry for that! XC)

" Actually, yes. You see, my master couldn't wait longer to see yo-" before he could finish his words, a man step in. The sunlight lights up his soft pink hair, his gentle blue eyes stare right at me. Smiling like a prince charming and bows. He's appearance reminded me of someone… I can't remember who.

"We finally met, Rin-sama. My name's Megurine Yuuma,( A/U:Sorry but I got messed up a bit..)the second son of the head of the family" he reach out and puts my hand on his. "It's an honor to have a fiancé like you, a beautiful young lady" Then he leans closer and kisses my hand. Tsk, trying to be a gentlemen? Quickly snap away my hand from his and rubs the back of my hand.

" I appreciate if you don't do this. It disgust me sometimes" I smirk rudely. Even though I'm a 'oujou-sama' doesn't mean I have to treat all people kindly. He blinks for a while then leans back, chuckling. Wow, he's tall.

" You are different from the oujou-sama I've met. How cute." Then he cross his arms, grinning in amuse "I've heard your songs, you have such a high pitch voice. It's such a pity that you have to waste it to the world"

" Well I love to share it to the world, there's no sin or harms in it" I tilt my head high and confident " Now you have met me, please leave immediately and cancel that engagement" before I turns away to go far away from this guy, he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Why don't we at least have a tea together? We could also get to know each other more." He smiles again and release him grip. What's with this guy? Sighing heavily as I glares down to my sleeve and dusts it on the place that he touched.

"As you wish, as long as you cancel that engagement so that my reputation won't fall" I turn around and starts to walk away slowly. "Meet me in my rose garden at 4 sharp"

" Thank you very much" even though I didn't turn back, but I know that he's grinning. What is this guy planning? I am sure that he won't cancel the engagement that easily… I am looking forward to see what you're planning, the Megurine family!

When I walked far away from them, I starts to stomp my way to my room. That brat piss me off with his grins and smiles! I don't know why but his girly pink hair and nails also annoys me… Serioucly! One gay purple and one girly pink! Kami-sama! Isn't there any other colour to put?! Annoying brats everywhere! Hmm.. Speaking about brats, I wonder where is that blonde hair that totally look like my male version? I didn't see him anywhere. Before I could turn my doors' knob, a loud crash appears not far from me. Rushing down to where it came from as fast as I could. When I arrived, my personal doctor is on the ground, her body is shaking and tears rolling from her cheek. She's gripping a piece of paper in her hand tightly. Some butlers and maids surrounded her.

" Miss Megurine?" I walks closer towards her. When she realized I'm standing there, she quickly stands on her knee and clings on my dress. What the ?!

" RIN-SAMA! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE HELP ME!" she scream on top of her lungs as she sobs. Her expression looks like she has just lost something precious. Staring at her face makes my heart being stabbed with an emotion... Is this …pity?

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I kneel down and stroke her hair. Every butlers and maids are surprised of my actions especially Miki.

" M-MY SON! H-HE HE… HE'S….he's…" she stares down and bury her face into my chest, crying hard as she hugs me tightly. Her son.. is that Len? " My son.. HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! The kidnapper… sent this lette-" before she said another word, she fainted in shock. Kidnapped? Why would someone kidnap a boy like him… unless.. they're aiming for.. me?! Miki carries Megurine away from me in bridal-style.

" I will bring her to her room" the calm maid said and starts to walk away. The paper that the desperate mother have fell from her grip and landed softly on the ground. I lean down and pick up the paper. Is this some kind of joke?

** The riches one rules the world with money,**

** The poor suffered under their dirty feet,**

** But now they're turning from them,**

** Because they holds a life of an important boy,**

** And they will throw that life if the rich doesn't give,**

** Their riches all to us…**

This is not a joke… Len's in their hand. But wait… if it's aiming for my parents' fortune, they could just kidnap me. As far as I remember, my 'fiance' owned a big group of the special force soldiers, maybe I could ask for their help ( I did an investigation, there's no way I'm going to marry an unknown guy!) The Megurine fa- Megurine… Come to think back, miss Megurine looks a lot similar to that pink guy… Maybe… They're related…?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

" Hey! It's time for your lunch boy!" a man with a well built body said as he unlock the cage. He pushes a tray with only a cup of water and a loaf of bread. After he puts the food inside, he lock back the door. In the cage at the corner there is a blonde boy. His left leg is chained with rusty metal, his beautiful blonde hair hanging on his shoulder messily, his white t-shirt and jean are torn and dirty with mud and dust. He stares at his lunch with his blank sapphire eyes. It's the same food again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's almost time for Rin-sama's tea time" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrr rrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Sorry for the late update! XCC I'm kinda busy lately, honest! So please don't be mad.. TT^TT**


End file.
